


Child of the Warden's

by MercyTheFox



Series: The Tale of Warden Thea Vandiir [1]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Death, OC, and why I spent so much time on it, i honestly don't know why I wrote this, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyTheFox/pseuds/MercyTheFox
Summary: The tale of a misunderstood Gray Warden, who died a hero, by Varric Tethras.





	

# Child of the Warden’s

# By Varric Tethras

As a child living among the Dalish, life as you can espeset; is very different. Especially to the prying eyes of others. So when I met the young elf; who I would later call friend, needless to say I was shocked to see how different she was. The way she acted and spoke was nothing like what I’d heard other Dalish do or speak. Considering I had not had much dealing with the Dalish until later in my life. It wouldn’t be till later I learn why, many were shocked by her tale she told one fateful day. And if the only thing I can do to set people straight about her past is to tell one single story, then so be it. 

Many believe she herself kill her clan, believing she was ruthless beyond mescer. Just words of fear running it’s mouth, often things that people say when they do not understand things. It did not help that she was born a mage ether, as you can figure she was feared and hated by many. Once while stopping to rest at an inn, she was thrown out and spat upon by the owners screaming, “You’re type brought the blight upon us!” Even then her face never cracked she simply apologized and picked herself up continuing on. Never once had I seen her falter, even in death she smiled. 

The truth is, her clan refused to give her to the templar’s, because of this a small war broke out ending in many deaths on both sides. Just a young’n at the time she always said she could not recall much of what happened. But if she had the power, she wished she could had changed the outcome, even if it had meant ending her own life. Deep down we could always tell she felt guilty for everything, very few of her clan had lived after it was all over. But the templars refused to give up, so she ran and still was running when I met her. In her travels she had devoted her life into helping people in any way she could. It wasn’t until later she found about the truth behind the death of her clan and the reason why she was wanted so bad. I honestly could laugh if the outcome wasn’t so grim, forbiden love you could call it. During a trip into a town to trade, her mother was saved from an attack by bandits. By a high ranking templar no less, if this was a perfect world. They would had fallen in love, had a kid, and live happily ever after. But isn’t a perfect world and they did fall in love, against the advisement of those around them, and they did have a child, a child who was a mage. And unlike what you're probably thinking, he loved that child, mage or not. So when the order found out about his little problem, things went downhill fast.  
His wife murdered protecting their child, fleeing he went to the only place he knew their child would be safe. He begged them, praying to the Maker they would protect his child, many of the Dalish in the clan did not approve of it. But many had been close to the child’s mother and in the end it was the Keeper’s decision. To which she could not refuse, as the child was her own blood, her sister’s blood. 

That night he led the templars on a chase that lasted damn near two weeks, before finally being captured, stripped of his title, and imprisoned. “A example of what happens when you help mages.” the truth was never told on paper, simply that he helped a mage to escape and killed many of his brothers and sisters in arms while doing so.  
It took the templars eight years to finally find the child again, and start the battle that would end in the death of her clan.  
Running and running, she learned very fast what the world beyond the Dalish was like. Sold twice as a slave and betend for being a mage. When I met her, she was just fifteen, and had a heap of trouble falling her around. I can remember the look on her face when she finally found the man responsible for all her troubles. While she saved my life, she also made me fear her as her world crumbled around her. Just after she’d met her father and slowly started to make a life again. No matter how many times I’d seen her wield magic as her weapon, nothing had prepared me for what came. 

Have you ever seen a templar and a mage both extremely strong and matched at every level. It seemed as though gods were battling, before then I thought the grass beneath her feet burning was her being argery. Such rage and hate, end the end nothing was left standing and in the end she did not kill him. She left him laying there staring into the sky, mercy maybe? No, she wanted him to riot, she wanted him to feel the pain she’d felt, the ultimate sadness she felt as she lit her father’s cold body in flames.  
Even to this day I wonder what had ever compelled me to help her. It seems I always get pulled into world changing events, and at the time I hadn’t had a clue what was to come. For some time she helped me with guild things, putting away her staff and all signs of being a mage. Took up work as a rogue actly and a damn good one at that. Over time though she became twitchy and would mumble to herself. Slowly digging herself into books of the past, one day she all of a sudden declares she’s going to find the Wardens. When I asked why, she just smiled and changed the subject. The next morning she was already gone with nothing but a note left saying she would write and not to worry. I wish she had told me what her plans where, I had never expected her to show up nearly a year later, let alone a Gray Warden herself. When her letters stop I had feared the worst and believed she had past. She just smiled once again and offered to pay for a drink, as she nibbled on her food I could tell she was thinking and what she spoke would had made anyone’s heart stop.

> “Sorry I stopped writing, things became complicated, I honestly meant to; I really did. I’m sure as you can tell I won't be joining the guild again. But I didn’t come back just to tell you that. Varric, that night before I left you asked me a question. Why I was going to look for the Wardens. Back then I had this creeping feeling something was changing, like when you feel eyes on your back. When I was a child on the run, I would watch people their movement's how they acted, and so on. Seeing the changes in those around you tells a lot about what’s happening. People were become paranoid, looking around more often, unable to stay still. Even in the other cities you sent me too, that’s why I got all those books. I was looking into events that happened before, well...the blight. I went looking for the wardens because I knew something was wrong. Even if Wardens can feel the blight coming, it’s always cutting it close. And with the Warden’s being scattered right now, for a blight to happen now would be catastrophic. I hadn’t intending in joining them, just warning them and trying to gather them back together, though the thought had crossed my mind many times. However, it’s already begun again, while traveling with a small group of wardens darkspawn came out from the woods. We were not ready, two died and I was wounded. I regret nothing though, my whole life has just been letting the wind take me where it wanted too. At least my life has meaning now, but Varric, please be ready. The Blight is nearing and you are a good friend, I’d like to see you live many more years.”   
> 

And sure enough she was right, not but a few months later the fifth blight had taken hold and struck Ferelden with a vengeance. That was the last time I saw her, from what had been rumored, she gave her life to clear the way for the Gray Warden that ended the blight. Going up in flames, taking nearly half a army of darkspawn with her. But you must be asking yourself, that can’t be true she helped the Inquisition! And you're right, she did; in fact she was rather sad she hadn’t died that day, joking, “I just wanted go out in style.” the first and last time I’d heard any sort of attempt at a joke leave her mouth. But even so she’d changed, she didn’t walk so heavy; like everything was weighing her down was finally gone. Her smiles seemed more real and open, she spoke with other people and even laughed a few times. She and Cole became friends fast, which put her on Solas’ goodside. She’d grown so much, it was strange to think she was twentyeight when she had been just shy of seventeen last we met. Her hair was much longer, she was taller, had this look of wisdom upon her face, and could beat me in a drinking contest. Apparently her reasons why where, “Darkspawn.” and simply left it at that for the minds of others to come up with a idea why.  
One day she got into a glaring contest with Cullen, the reason why still is a secret between the two. Another time there was this exception in Solas room, when we all good there I could just see the flames around her. Apparently Solas in all his knowledge wasn’t good as infusing magic with potions and had some how blown up her good bottles. From above I can clearly remember Dorian laughing and falling back on the floor.  
Cassandra intimidated her, she had already known Liliana and the two were able to at least get along. Iron Bull was able to make her seem like a child again, which seemed to relax her. She never really spoke to Dorian, Josephine, or Sara. Marker forbid she and Vivienne stand in the same room. Typically when she wasn’t with me, she spent her time with Blackwall or Cole.

However all the smiles in the world couldn’t hide the fact even the fake calling shook her. Many nights she would be unable to sleep in fear of the dreams, she would mumble about voices and singing, trying to drowned as much is it in the strong drink she could get her hands on. Thankfully Blackwall put an end to that not long after it started and when the Champion came to Skyhold saying he knew were Jean-Marc Stroud was. She demanded she come as well, since it was warned business. That was when I finally got my answer as to why we’d found her out cold nearly drowned on the Storm Coast.

The whole conversation went about like this;  
Stroud: “Thea, what happen to your group?”  
Thea: “Damned demons….and lots of rain.” And that was it, at least that’s all they spoke of in front of us. Seeing as how not long after figuring up a plan with the Inquisitor, they’d run off to have some conversation away from us. And when the battle at Adamant I watched in horror as she performed the same spell that was rumored to had killed her in the fifth blight. All any of us could do was jump behind shelter as the explosion consumed many demons and twisted wardens.  
When it was over she lay burned missing her whole left arm, part of her right leg, and still had the kindest smile on her face. 

Thea Vandiir died a hero, anyone who thinks other wise has their head up their ass. 

 

In loving memory of Gray Warden Mage, Thea last clan memeber of Vandiir.   


**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I'm not at all sure why I wrote this, other then to give me some reason to finish my Gray Warden armor. And bring up my happiness levels since I can't go to AWA now, working the whole weekend. Meaning my parents get a weekend in Atlanta since my hotel was payed in full in Feb. Before I knew I was losing my job. =A=


End file.
